For the past 5 years, the Center for Applied Cognitive Research on Aging focused generally on how the negative impact of age-associated declines in cognitive function on every day behaviors can be minimized so that older adults can function with autonomy and independence. In these next five years, we propose to study how age differences in cognitive function, affect the medical decisions older adults make, the problems older adults have using medical devices, difficulties they may have understanding and implementing physician instructions, and how age stereotypes in medical environments negatively impact health behaviors. More importantly, Center researchers will determine how to remediate these negative consequences of cognitive aging associated with medical environments and medical devices. In addition to these specific research goals, the Center-wide goals include (a) maintaining and increasing the Center's visibility as an international resource for the development and dissemination of applied research on cognitive aging, (b) continuing to attract promising investigators to the study of applied cognitive aging through the Center's highly successful seed grant program; (c) continuing to develop critical but understudied areas of research by convening small, problem-focused thematic conferences that result in edited volumes; (d) effectively utilizing the synergy and rich resources among the three consortium institutions for the study of applied cognitive aging: and (e) disseminating information about effective interventions for improving older adults processing of information in medical environments. The Center staff will distribute information directly to health-care professionals through videotapes, the world-wide web, and display at appropriate professional meetings.